Omiai
by ktoll9
Summary: Kyoko's upset with Ren; Kana and her ilk won't release him from the rumor mill, and they both have several people conspiring against them. Soon, all will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Omiai**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Even though their careers were doing extremely well, putting the numerous scandals of Ren aside, it had been the most miserable six months of their lives. They were avoiding each other. Ren thought that Kyoko hated him and never wanted to speak to him again for his behavior before Sho had left. He'd never really had the opportunity to clear it up, thanks to that scheming bitch Kana. Kyoko was avoiding him because she truly thought that Kana was his girlfriend and didn't want to get in the way, regardless of what her heart was telling her. She'd been wrong before and didn't want to force Ren into a situation that he didn't want to be a part of. Not to mention the horrible reaction she'd had. Well, it was to be expected and it wasn't like she didn't congratulate him, although she had to acknowledge she was a little saccharine and sarcastic about it when she did, but she wasn't going to freely admit something like that to anyone but herself.

Now, this situation was affecting more than those who were directly involved. Lory had no idea how to staunch the never-ending flow of rumors coming from that woman's camp. Yashiro had to deal with two very moody, sulky, and morose charges, of whom he'd promised both not to get involved in their personal affairs. Kanae spent her entire three months in America with daily calls of "Fake" Kyoko trying to sound happy, and then the three after that, actually witnessing it firsthand. Poor Chiori got the full brunt of it in the LoveME room every single day for the past 180 days, for several hours a day and it was driving her insane. Poor Maria wanted to hunt down Kana and lock her in her grandfather's Egyptian Sarcophagus, then lock Ren and Kyoko in a _**very**_ small closet until they worked things out, but they were never in the same place at the same time, so that was out of the question. Kuu and Juli's hands were tied and the hopes of having Kyoko in their family were steadily slipping away. Then came the call.

Lory was so ecstatic he could barely contain himself and he wondered why he'd never come up with the idea himself. For once, someone had outdone him in the area of matchmaking and he would forever worship her as a goddess. The smooth-talking woman had already worked out all of the kinks with one of the "victim's" relatives, with good and convincing arguments, he could add. All he had to do is bring the other "victim's" relatives on board, and he honestly thought they would heartily jump on it. He would forever be in that woman's debt if this worked out. Although, he could only wonder how the woman knew Victim #2's parents.

* * *

She was most certainly not a foolish or naive woman. She knew from the moment she had spoken to her that something had gone horribly wrong between the girl and her ungrateful son. She also knew long before they left for Tokyo that her own son would never be what the girl needed in her life. Well, perhaps as a sibling, but nothing more than that... _ever_. She was glad they made the right decision when Lory had called to get their consent for the sweet girl to work for him. They would never regret it and hoped that she wouldn't hate them for taking the measures they had back then, at that point.

When she and her husband went to Tokyo to visit in May, she knew for certain something was very wrong. Their precious gem was in love, but was convinced that the person she was in love with didn't love her in return. How ridiculous! Preposterous! Who in their right mind would not love such a perfect girl? Well, she knew her own son was an idiot, but that was neither here nor there, and she seriously doubted that a bigger idiot than her own son existed. A plan began to form when she learned about "daughter's" senpai and then had the pleasure of meeting a like-minded individual, such as her daughter's boss, Lory Takarada. Words, emails, and personal phone numbers were exchanged. Soon the perfect plan would solidify between the two. After all, what better way to rid oneself of all of the horrible rumors, and cement the image of the perfect Japanese example than to follow tradition? They would both be setting a good example for the youth of their time to follow, and they would be ridding themselves of any horrible rumors and scandals that were being tossed in their paths.

* * *

"I will not go through with your absurd plan! Why would you set up and Omiai?" Kuon ranted as he paced back and forth like a caged lion, in Lory's office.

Lory sat back and toked on his cigar. "You have no choice. The girl's parents and your parents have already made the arrangements. It's not like you have to marry her. All I'm saying is meet them and go from there. It would set a good example for your fans and eliminate several of the latest rumors that Kana's camp has been circulating." Lory smirked. "If you are in an arrangement, she can't very well claim you're spending your evenings with her _or are engaged to her_. Now can she? Kuon... You will finally have witnesses."

Kuon flopped gracelessly on the sofa. "I don't like it. I makes me feel like I'll be using whomever I'm being set up to meet."

Lory rubbed his temple. "Look, if you decide you don't wish for things to go any further, make it clear at the beginning. I know she will understand, and I know for certain that if you _**don't**_ do this... You _**will**_ regret it." Lory warned.

Kuon narrowed his eyes at his godfather. "What aren't you telling me?" He grumbled.

Lory shrugged. "All I'm saying is, do not waste this opportunity."

Kuon sighed out deeply. "Fine... How does this work?"

Lory smirked. "Your parents have already met with hers. I will notify Ten of the dinner with the girl's parents and her, and Kuu and Julie, with you. She'll have your wardrobe and do your hair for the occasion." He looked up at him in thought, brushing off the panicked look that Kuon was giving him. "Don't worry boy. They've known Kuu for years. Although, you will have to go as yourself." He glanced at Kuon. "You will not be able to go as Ren for the first meeting."

Kuon groaned and rolled his eyes. "When exactly does this travesty begin?"

Lory chuckled. "The dinner with everyone, will be Saturday at 4pm at the Meadow. I've reserved the Imperial Room for the meeting. What you two do after that, is entirely up to you. And by you, I mean you and your prospective bride to be." Lory winked at him and shooed him out.

Lory had two calls to make. The first was to a best friend that was more than happy to help him along, as long as the leech that was attaching itself to his son would be taken care of. The second call was made to his kindred spirit and surprising ally in this little venture.

"He agreed to meet with you and her... Yes, I made reservations at the Meadow for Saturday at 4pm. Will you be able to make it?... Yes... Yes... I've made sure that the scheduling is clear. There will be no excuses. No, no you shouldn't feel guilty for doing this. It's for her own good and I have it on good authority, through candid admissions, that you will be very pleased with the match. Trust me, this will not be a forced situation, and if it is... They can certainly work the issues out themselves. Either way, they both need this for the sake of their reputations, their personal lives, and what better way to do it?" He chuckled. "I'm sure she will be pleasantly surprised when she meets him. You really have nothing to worry about."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_**Saturday 2:30 pm:**_

"Okami-san... Are you sure I look presentable for something like this?" Kyoko asked a little worried.

Yayoi Fuwa rolled her eyes and sighed out deeply. "Kami-sama Kyoko-chan... I told you long ago to call me Oka-san or Mama. Just because Shotaro is a blind idiot, does not exempt you from the family." She told her, straightening bright-red obi on her royal-blue kimono that was decorated with colorful flowers, then arranging her hair with a beautiful, decorative white fan and white chopsticks to secure her hair in a beautiful neat bun. "I am so glad you decided to keep your hair long after Sacred Lotus. It suits you well." Yayoi gushed and Kyoko wondered if mothers actually did what Yayoi was doing with her. Judging from how Kanae and Chiori always complained, she suspected so. It was actually kind of nice to find that Yayoi didn't hold Sho against her.

"Thank you for helping... Oka-san..." Kyoko murmured, and Yayoi gave her a brilliant, proud smile.

_**~xoxo~**_

Kuon was a bundle of nerves the moment he spied his undisguised visage in the mirror after his appointment with Jelly Woods. Green eyes double-checked the close shave and nervous hands wiped on aftershave. As he pulled on the dress shirt and fixed his tie, he thought of what he was going to tell this girl and her family that his parents had decided to fix him up with. He sincerely hoped that his father would keep the embarrassing moments to a minimum, and that Lory hadn't been lying when he assured him that the girl and her family wouldn't reveal his identity. He sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Maybe they wouldn't recognize him as Ren Tsuruga. Well, at least not yet.

The underlying problem would be if Kyoko ever found out. The problem with Kana was bad enough. How on Earth would he explain something like this to her after everything had happened? She hadn't spared him a second glance after that day in the lobby. Her disdain for him had been palpable, and he wasn't sure if he could handle something like that again.

* * *

He was a little early, and very nervous. Even if he didn't know who he'd be meeting for this fiasco, the fact of the matter was that he would be sitting there with his own parents of whom he hadn't seen together for almost seven years. Sure, he'd seen his own father, but his mother... well that was an entirely different matter. He suspected that she blamed herself for his troubles and leaving when he was a teen. He honestly didn't know what he was going to say to her. He knew he would end up having that discussion not long after this ridiculous meeting.

"Do you have a reservation, Sir?" The stoic professional asked politely.

Kuon nodded. "Hizuri Kuon..." He cleared his throat.

"This way please."

_Of course Lory would pick this place._ He chuckled inwardly and noticed the décor had a slight fairy tale vibe to it. _Kyoko-chan would love this place._ He smiled softly at the thought, then winced a little. _She can never find out about this._ He sighed as he followed the Maître D to the room that contained his fate.

He was greeted when he walked through the door and it was closed behind him. "Hello Son..." Kuu greeted calmly. "Nice to see you."

"Dad... Mom..." He greeted, staring at the floor. He suddenly felt a pair of feminine arms wrap around him tightly. Kuu remained seated, giving Juli her moment with Kuon.

"I'm sorry Kuon..." She whispered to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

He wrapped his arms around his mother and sighed in contentment. "It's not your fault Mom... I'm sorry I had to leave." He told her, stroking her back.

She shook her head. "It was something that had to be done. I understand that." She took his hand in hers and pulled him to the table. "Come on have a seat." She smiled a little slyly. He knew that smile never meant anything good. It was nearly as bad as Lory's. "Our guests will be here soon, and your father has only had breakfast, brunch, lunch, afternoon tea, and mid-afternoon tea. He hasn't even had his snack yet." She warned.

Kuon groaned and rolled his eyes. "Mom... Please make sure Dad doesn't embarrass me."

She looked up and tapped her chin as her husband nibbled on the third meal that was brought in. "On one condition... You have to promise to eat your dinner and... and you must give this young woman a chance."

Kuon sighed. "Fine..." At this point he would do anything for Juli, she seemed so excited and he wanted nothing more than to please her, but the way she was behaving sent a shiver of dread up his spine.

_**~xoxo~**_

"Kyoko-chan... Calm yourself." Yayoi patted the hand she was fidgeting with. "I know you will be very pleased with this match, Kyoko-chan. We've known his parents for a very long time. He's a very nice boy." Yayoi smirked inwardly.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes ma'am." She couldn't shake the weird feeling settling over her. What were they not telling her?

Sho's father chuckled. "Kyoko-chan... I promise that if you decide you don't want this, you only have to say the word." He told her and stroked her hair. "You look very lovely. He would have to be a fool not to see that."

She glanced at the pair and nodded with a slight blush. "Thank you... Otou-san... Oka-san..."

Yayoi gently lay her hand on Kyoko's shoulder and lightly squeezed. "You're welcome Dear. Now, let's have you meet this young man and his family." She told her as they waited for the Maître D to open the door to their private dining room. "Time to meet your Fairy Prince, Kyoko-chan." She whispered with a wink.

She wasn't given enough time to remove the look of confusion and shock before the door opened.

_**~xoxo~**_

Kuon looked up and felt his heart leap into his throat and practically land at her feet. Julie squealed with excitement. Kuu chuckled with a wide smile. Yayoi smiled serenely and Sho's father glanced at Kyoko, searching for what Yayoi had informed him of. There he saw it, his daughter was truly in love. Not the love that she'd had for Sho, but a truly deep love and she couldn't hide it behind the brief confusion, shock, and, irritation that followed, before she schooled her features, after softly gasping the name... _Corn_...

Kuon stared at her in disbelief. She looked even more amazing than she did on the set of Ring Doh. He was speechless. The only thing that pulled him out of his trance was his own mother's elbow to the ribs, and her order to him to be a gentleman and pull Kyoko's chair out for her, after Kyoko stood straight from her bow.

"You look very lovely, Kyoko-chan." Julie smiled and Kuu agreed.

"_Beautiful..."_ Kuon murmured.

Yayoi looked over at Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan, this is Hizuri Kuon. He is the son of Kuu and Julie."

Kyoko looked at Kuon and gave him a cordial nod, with a suspicious look in her eyes. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kuon-kun. Kuu-san has told me _so much about you_." She commented with a glint in her eyes, that told him he was definitely in for a rough patch once she got him alone.

"Kuon, this is Kyoko. Daughter of Fuwa Tarou and Yayoi." Kuu feigned ignorance at the situation. He and Juli had been updated by Yayoi and Tarou on **everything**.

Kyoko's head snapped to the couple not able to hide her surprise at their lack of denial. "We will explain later, Dear." Yayoi patted her hand. Now there was a little tidbit that would have been nice to know before all of this, and somehow it seemed right. Although, as many times as Shotaro had kissed her, she had a hunch he wouldn't be pleased with this news. She would later discover that the couple had petitioned Saena for adoption before Lory had contacted her, then them for their consent to have LME represent her. Well, if the Fuwa couple couldn't have her as a daughter-in-law, they would have her as a legal daughter. They had adopted her once Ken'Ichi called them to let them know Kyoko was living separately in Tokyo after Shotaro signed with Akatoki.

Kuon practically drowned on the water that he'd been sipping when the information came out of Kuu's mouth, and he saw the couple nod proudly. No matter what he did, Fuwa Sho would be a part of his life. He groaned inwardly at that thought, but once he realized exactly **how** the boy would be a part of their lives, he'd nearly started laughing. Judging from the photos Lory had shown him back in March, he suspected that Sho was completely unaware that he'd been kissing his own sister. Yes, adopted sister, but sister all the same. Well, at least there was no chance of his own parents cursing **him** in such a way. He could thank all the gods for that not so small blessing. He couldn't help but actually kinda feel sorry for the jerk.

He regained his composure and gave her a slight bow before returning to his seat. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Kyoko-chan." The affection in his tone was tangible, and caused knowing looks between both sets of parents. The pair really were as clueless as Lory had said.

"I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered for the table." Kuu announced and the Fuwas nodded in approval. Of course they knew Kuu, the massive amount of food was no surprise.

"We trust your choices Kuu. I'm sure we'll enjoy whatever you chose." Tarou commented with a smile. Kuon covered his face in embarrassment and Kyoko fought back a giggle.

By the end of the meal, Kuu and Julie were impressed with Kyoko's rigorous concern over Kuon's eating habits or lack thereof. Tarou and Yayoi had all of their questions answered, through observation, regarding Kyoko's feelings for the young man. Yayoi was relieved that the match with Shotaro had willingly failed. Their new daughter had never given _**their**_ son that soft, lovely, beautiful, unforgettable look, and how on Earth could the pair not see the love in each other's eyes?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

She honestly didn't know what to make of the entire situation. She'd resigned herself to a loveless arranged marriage when Yayoi Oka-san had brought up the subject of an Omiai. Never in all of her life did she expect to have the man that had stolen her heart, consummate playboy, her senpai, her fake-fairy prince, and the elusive Hizuri Kuon to be sitting across from her in that meeting. The very same man that had declared his love for her and stolen a kiss from her in Guam. She wanted to kick herself for being so completely blind on the subject. Deep down, she'd known it was him. However, that did not mean she was going to allow him to come out unscathed.

She smiled mischievously, and slightly narrowed her eyes as they waited for their after dinner tea. "So Kuon-kun, how are your projects doing? Anything that requires that you leap off of any balconies or ledges lately?"

Yep, that confirmed it. She was not going to give him a pass on that one. His outer façade was only a tiny bit nervous, but he did put forth the effort to answer calmly. He shook his head. Well, if she wanted to play that way... _Why not? Although, it might not be the same._ "No, not really. It's been rather routine. How have you been doing with your part in Sacred Lotus? I heard you ruffled a few _feathers on a little hen_..." _Double Whammy_. He smirked a little when he caught the brief look of surprise on her face. Yes, Yashiro did tell him about Morizumi Kimiko's little stunt. He was pissed off and irritated that she said nothing, but he kept quiet and wanted to save the information for a later discussion. Well, perhaps here and now wasn't the right place or time for that particular discussion.

_So, he really wants to go there._ She pondered as both sets of parents observed the little tennis match between the two, not completely understanding the underlying meaning of the conversation. "Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine, seeing that _her_ two-timing fairy prince gave her a really nice _Permanent Good Luck_ charm to wear on her pinky." Okay maybe she shouldn't have picked at that little sore. She was actually starting to feel a little nauseated thinking about Kimiko's pinky ring, which in turn made her think of the photos of him kissing Kana, then that made her think of her disastrous morning when Sho came to get his stupid pickled daikon, but honestly the incident with Sho really didn't matter anymore, seeing that he was actually her brother. The mere thought of him made her crave a bottle of mouthwash, and a pack of antacids.

She turned to Yayoi and slightly bowed her head, excusing herself. "I'm sorry Oka-san... I'll be back shortly... I need to use the powder room." And before Yayoi or anyone else could say anything, she was gone.

Kuu leaned over to Kuon and whispered quietly. "Care to explain to me what just happened there? Kyoko-chan was clearly upset."

Kuon furrowed his brow. "I'm... I'm not really sure what happened."

Kuu and Julie both, knew their son was lying. The boy knew exactly what was going on. Well, they would get it out of him later. Now was not the time to rake him over the coals, so they decided to strike up some friendly conversation with the Fuwa couple.

She had been gone for more than five minutes, actually she'd been gone for more like ten, and he was starting to worry. Both sets of parents expected him to go after her, so they excused him when he gave the same excuse as Kyoko. Actually they'd expected him to go sooner than he had, but no one said a word about it. Yayoi hoped that she was okay, and Julie saw that something was troubling her deeply, even if her husband and son didn't see it clearly before she'd left the room. Kuon would be getting an earful when they reached their hotel room. He was obviously pulling her pigtails, like a preschooler with a crush.

_~xoxo~_

She really shouldn't have brought any of that up. She honestly didn't think it would hurt as much as it did thinking about it. Unfortunately, the wound still felt a little too fresh to deal with and now she was in this mess. Not only did she have this new situation between her and the Fuwas, but she also had to deal with the stress of Corn/Ren/Kuon, and _all_ of his little playboy ways, then there was the obvious fact that eventually Sho would show up at some point later on and make things even more complicated, because he was too self-absorbed to even call his parents and let them know how he was.

Now she was standing on the patio of the restaurant, watching the sunset alone, and desperately wanting to scream at the top of her lungs into her purse. Not that it would do any good at this point, and she most certainly would look like a lunatic. She had promised to go through this fiasco orchestrated by _Oka-san_ and _Otou-san, _and other than with Sho, she did not intend on breaking a promise.

Breathing in deeply, she was finally able to find a semblance of calm in her soul. Her little demons were no longer swirling about as they had done when she'd left the dining room, and her tears had been successfully resisted. She knew if she didn't return soon, someone would come for her, and would most likely be displeased with her abrupt behavior, so she decided that once her hands stopped shaking, she would return.

_~xoxo~_

He wanted to kick himself for joining her in that little mental joust. Had he known even a fraction of what she'd revealed in that disguised conversation, he would have kept his mouth shut, but he honestly felt she needed to know what he knew, and vice versa. He was tired of her avoiding him, and he was exhausted from trying to get her to talk to him as something other than a distant acquaintance whenever they did bump into each other.

"Excuse me, did you happen to notice where the young lady from our party went?" He asked their waiter.

The waiter nodded. "Of course sir. She asked if there was somewhere she could get a breath of fresh air and I directed her to our patio."

Kuon smiled gratefully and thanked him. Looking through the tall glass doors, he couldn't help but think how lovely she looked standing on the patio, near the railing in the twilight. He knew it was somewhat of an ambush, but it was the only way he was ever going to be able to tell her. She was _**not**_ going to cut him off this time. "You're very beautiful." He told her, walking onto the patio before he reached her side.

Kyoko's back stiffened, she blushed, and her words were stopped in her throat.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry about everything that's happened." He continued, not allowing her to recover enough to stop him. "You surprised me in Guam. I meant what I said to you, but I didn't mean to lie to you about my identity. I was being selfish, and... _I was being weak_. I didn't want you to hate me when you found out I wasn't a fairy. I just... _I just enjoyed your company so much, I didn't want that to change or let go of it_. Had I not had that appointment with Ms. Woods, I would have stayed with you long after it got dark._ I'm sorry._"

"Kana-san?" She murmured into a question.

He sighed out, and leaned forward looking out. "Hmm, I suppose kind of the same situation as... your _brother_?" He heard a cute snort, and gave a small smile. "I was caught completely off guard, and now her manager and talent agency are letting the public blow it way out of proportion." He groused a little in the end.

Kyoko nodded. She could understand the situation a little. She let out a breath, now was the question she had about the ring. "And Morizumi-san's promise ring?"

He groaned a little. That girl gave him trouble during Purple Down II and hadn't stopped. She was like an unwanted gift that kept on giving. He sighed. "I'll admit that I gave the ring to her as a good luck charm the year before last, but only that... and that was before I found out what she was really like." He explained. "I didn't mean for you to be misled by it. Had I known that she would do something like that, I would have never even spoken to her. I didn't know that she was like that until filming ended, and every woman on the set hated her for good reason."

She turned to face him. "What about that girl you told me about when I was Bo? What would she think about all of this?" She asked referring to his attendance at this fiasco of a marriage meeting.

He smiled and shook his head. "Hmm, I'm not sure what she thinks about it, but considering that she's out here on the patio, instead of in there having tea, I can guess she probably isn't very happy about it at the moment."

She sighed and hung her head. "It was really me? God, I've been so blind..." She chuckled wryly.

He turned and pulled her into his arms, shocking her. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be you." He looked down at the woman in his arms as the sun set. "Can we start over, stop listening to rodents and cheese-brains, and start actually talking?"

She nodded a little stiffly, still a little embarrassed that he was holding her so close. Kuon smiled brightly, and leaned in. "Hello Kyoko-chan... It's me, Kuon." Then stole a sweet kiss from her as he did in Guam, except this time he didn't jump from the balcony, and he had her tightly wrapped in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

He had to do it when they asked him. He just couldn't resist the temptation. He knew Kyoko would be miffed with him for a few hours at least, and he would definitely make it up to her. So when the host to the morning show had asked him about his relationship with Kusunoki Kana, he **had** to tell the truth, even though the woman was sitting across from him. She had been invited to stir up a little emotion in the audience, if they decided to reveal a secret relationship. Sneaky producers and host.

"Oh... There's absolutely nothing there. It was only an innocent joke, played by Kusunoki-san, from what she'd told me. I'm actually engaged to be married to my childhood friend next February." He smiled brightly, with his _"I'm thinking of Kyoko-chan smile", _and Kana was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

The host looked at him slyly, just chomping at the bit to get this scoop, and Kana sat in shock. It was the first time that anyone had heard of anything about this, and it was her first time a man ever refused the aging starlet, especially so publicly. Perhaps he was just saying this to keep everyone in the dark, only to reveal the relationship later as a publicity stunt. After all, Kana's agency and her manager were implying that the two really did have something going on. "Really? Do we know her?" He could her the sneaky lilt in her voice. _You are so busted mister._ _I'm going to out you two, if it's the last thing I do._ She thought.

He chuckled. "Of course you do. Her name is Kyouko. Our parents have been friends for years. _(not a lie)_. Fuwa Sho-kun's sister. _(also not a lie)_." The studio filled with women gasped collectively, and he was making sure that everyone knew, so Sho would **finally** leave her the hell alone. "She's also the actress that portrayed: Mio, from Dark Moon; Natsu Kitazawa, from BoxR; and Momiji, from Sacred Lotus In The Mire. We've had several dates since our omiai a few weeks ago. Our parents arranged it, but we've known each other for quite some time. She's a very sweet person, elegant, very traditional, has been trained as a professional chef, she knows several languages, is at the top of her classes, and in my opinion, is an excellent actress."

The host gave him a shocked look and giggled a little. Now that all of that was out, Kana was completely froze out of the conversation, a scowl was firmly affixed to her face, and one could actually see the wrinkles that she'd been trying to hide. Everyone wanted to hear about Ren's new fiancée, and there were quite a few in the audience that were noticing the older woman's change in demeanor. "Wasn't she in Sho-kun's Prisoner PV?"

Ren smiled and let out another little chuckle, then nodded. "She was the angel that killed his demon." He let out a laugh. "She volunteered for the part."

The host nodded. "Well, I can see why. Who would want to be their brother's love interest?.. So all of those rumors of his behavior on the set of Dark Moon are just rumors?"

He skillfully dodged the question with an answer that would chalk it up to sibling rivalry, and people blowing things out of proportion. He didn't want to ruin the guy, Kyoko would kill him. Besides, he had a hunch on what something like that would do to Sho's career, even if she wasn't his sister.

This particular morning show, was a taped show. So when Kana threw a tantrum and stomped out in a huff, after being called out on her antics, that part was cut. When Sho was finally able to see the show, under Shoko's advisement, he wasn't in a studio or in public where his level-up to Oni could be witnessed by his fans or supporters. It would take a few days before he actually calmed down to a Deva King state, and Shoko ceased with the uncomfortable questions and strange looks, he then confronted the pair about their _"lies"_.

"Bullshit!" He yelled irritably. "There is no way you're my sister."

Kyoko gave a malicious little Natsu smile and cocked her brow. "Believe what you want, but I'm telling you now that Oka-san and Otou-san adopted me almost two years ago. For two years Sho, my surname has been Fuwa... I just didn't know yet." She said sweetly and it took every ounce of self-control for Kuon not to bust a gut laughing, and hiding it with a serene look.

"We'll see about this. There is no way my parents would do something like that!" He glowered as he stomped off with phone out, dialing the number.

"Suit yourself, Nii-san." She chirped sweetly and took Kuon's hand, pulling him to the parking lot, so they could grab dinner.

Kuon chuckled as they drove to dinner. "You enjoyed that way too much." He shot her a mischievous smile.

She gave a cute little snort. "You didn't exactly hate it."

"Can't say that I did." They both started giggling. He was of the firm belief that they probably wouldn't be seeing him for awhile, **hopefully** after the wedding with any luck. Well, Sho was her brother after all, so he didn't expect that the problems with him would be the same as before, and he was sure her parents would make certain of it.

* * *

Six months ago they attended their marriage meeting at the behest of their parents, and six months ago the curtains had been thrown open to let the light into their lives, revealing all of their truths and lies. They had to reacquaint themselves with each other. He may have revealed himself to her over time, before that meeting, but that didn't mean that they knew all about each other.

February 14th... Fuwa Yayoi definitely had a mind very similar to Takarada Lory, no doubt about it. She, Juliena, and Lory had made arrangements, and planned out everything down to the tiny little forget-me-nots in the bride's bouquet. It almost seemed as though the woman had planned this out from the moment she first thought to speak to Kuu and Juli about merging their families, almost two years ago. You know, the moment she got word from her brother Ken'Ichi that Kyoko and Sho were no longer together, and that Sho kept having him use his sources to find out where she was and if Tsuruga Ren was with her. The moment Yayoi saw the photo that had been sent to her of a disguised Hizuri Kuon smiling at her lovingly, she knew. She knew that young man's face anywhere, he looked entirely too much like his father did when he was the same age. The young man that had grown up just down the street from her and her brother, then left to make a name for himself in Tokyo, almost like Shotaro did. However, Hizuri Kuu, very unlike her son, did it on his own and appreciated his roots. Just as Kuon did.

Fuwa Yayoi had taken the money that she had started squirreling away for Kyoko's wedding when she first thought of her as a daughter, and began the process of putting things into motion. When Kyoko-chan was very small, about six or seven, she had confided in Yayoi that she when she grew up, she would be a princess and she would marry her prince one day. At first she had mentioned her fairy prince, but over time it just became prince. Deep down Yayoi knew that it would never be Sho, so when the opportunity revealed itself and Saena wanted absolutely nothing to do with her own daughter or the entertainment industry, Yayoi and her husband practically begged her to sign Kyoko over to them as their legitimate daughter. A real daughter that would be put in the family registry, and carry the surname Fuwa, one way or another. They got their wish.

Now here she was, Fuwa Kyoko, being escorted by her father, down the aisle of the large church, in a flowing white, silk gown, beaded with pearls, embroidered with gold thread, hair perfectly arranged, veil thinly hiding her blush, and a bouquet of roses, forget-me-nots, and stephanotis, as her groom nervously awaited his bride.

Honestly, the woman could have thrown together everything in less than a week, considering she'd been planning this for years. The only thing that held them back, is the fact that Kuon wanted to make sure Kyoko was ready to make that commitment, wanted to wait until she was of legal age no matter where they decided to nest, and Kyoko wanted to make sure that the public did not see her as the type of woman that would rely on Kuon for her jobs. Unlike Kusunoki Kana, Morizumi Kimiko, and all of those others that would rather use a man to get where they wanted in life, Kyoko wanted to be seen as his equal in everything, and thanks to Takarada Lory, Hizuri Kuu, and Uncle Tiger, that little diamond shines very brightly.

* * *

_**~fin~**_


End file.
